With the development of multimedia and network related technologies, a large amount of video content is generated and shared among multiple users. In particular, with the development of virtual reality technology, the amount of 360 degree video content is dramatically increasing.
Generally, users who do not have a specific purpose and simply generate video content do so without considering how the video content will be used. Thus, generally generated video content is often not suitable for content consumers. More specifically, the majority of video content does not include information related to photographing positions of the video content. Such video content is not suitable for content consumers who need video content related to a specific position.
Accordingly, if it is possible to analyze general video content and obtain information related to photographing positions of the video content, utilization of the video content may be increased. In particular, in the case of virtual reality that may improve user experience compared to the existing technology, various services may be provided using 360 degree video content, based on the obtained information.